


Nobody knows whats happening, least of all the guy who should know whats happening

by moodyme



Series: Pynch Week 2019 [7]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, But in the context of horror films, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pynch Week 2019, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: There was something outside and the something wanted them.Or, Ronan and Adam let their imaginations get the better of them and work themselves into a pile of fear.Pynch Week 2019 Day 7: trapped together





	Nobody knows whats happening, least of all the guy who should know whats happening

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am a week (or more?) late, but here. Have this final pynch week fic that doesn't even really fit the prompt with my apologies and well wishes for a safe and scary Halloween month.

It had started, Ronan would rationalize much later, with the Halloween movie marathon. He and Adam had laughed at the idea of horror films frightening them. After all, what was a man in a mask with a chainsaw or a doll come to life or a monster in the woods when you had faced down literal demons? When you had looked death in the eye and come back? When one of your best friends had been a ghost? With all the horrors they had born witness to (and sometimes accidental creator of in Ronan's case), what could possibly be frightening about a bunch of actors and poorly done special effects?

Adam had been the one to propose the horror movie marathon. Ronan, who saw it as an opportunity to get cheesy and huddle with Adam and to pull the classic move of putting his arm around his boyfriend, quickly agreed. So they, in foolish arrogance, had settled together on the couch on the night of Halloween. A whole host of horror films queued up Netflix. The lights off. A blanket covering them. Soda and popcorn on the coffee table. 

Ronan knew they would both come to shudder at this act of hubris.

"That's a lot of blood," Ronan whistled, part way through the first film, as the cheerleader got eviscerated by the ghoulish murderer. He squinted at the screen as the girl shrieked and shrieked, blood shooting high in the air from her wound. "Too much blood. How is that possible?"

"I once saw a guy at the factory get the artery in his arm slashed open by a piece of sheet metal," Adam said around the popcorn in his mouth, "The blood went 10 feet in the air, at _least_, and went everywhere. He had to get rushed to the hospital for surgery. I heard he never got all the feelin' back in that hand."

"Shit," Ronan said. 

The cheerleader's friends found what was left of her body, and Ronan decided the next people to die would probably me the couple making eyes at each other. Even though the cheerleader's body was still right fucking there, the creeps.

The went from slasher fest to genuinely creepy as the murderer got more creative with his kills, and by the end of the movie, Ronan was sitting closer to Adam than when the night began. But, the next film wasn't a simple slash and bash fest, with blood everywhere. Instead, the thing responsible was kept to the shadows, unseen by the characters in the movie. About half way through, while the protagonist with a whiny voice stood silently in a room, the thing suddenly appeared out of no where, and Ronan felt Adam jump at the same time as he himself gasped.

From there, the movies got worse. Not in quality, but in how frightening they were. Because they were frightening.

"Don't go in there don't go in there, oh god, no, she's going in there," Adam muttered next to him. Ronan watched as she did, in fact, go in there. And if he screamed, a little, well. It couldn't be heard over the girl's screams anyway. So it didn't count.

It was well past midnight, and, therefore, past Halloween, by the time the end credits for the last movie started rolling. Ronan was sitting at the edge of his seat, far from the sprawl he had started the marathon in. Adam was almost in his lap, and he couldn't even be happy or smug about it. He was too busy replaying the scene at the end of the movie, with the eyes and the guy's broken laughter and the jars of finger nails. He shuddered.

"Ah," Adam said, before he laughed. Ronan had heard that some people laughed when they were afraid, but he didn't think this was it. More like Adam didn't find the situation at all funny, but needed to lighten it somehow to mask his own fear. It was too fake sounding to be real. "That was a- well. And the teeth pulling? Wow."

"Yeah," Ronan said, refusing to look towards the sole window with the blinds up at the curtains drawn. He could imagine someone watching them in it. Waiting.

"It was real weird how he-" A bang from outside cut Adam off, and they both froze. 

"I think that was just the shed door slamming shut," Ronan said, several tense moments later, his voice a whisper. "I probably forgot to shut it earlier."

"Probably the wind," Adam agreed. 

They left the living room a mess to be cleaned the next morning, and shuffled quietly up the stairs. As Ronan brushed his teeth, he swore he heard footsteps down the hall. 

"Old houses just creak sometimes," Adam said next to him, leaning against the counter and pausing in his flossing. "Settling, and all that."

"Yeah, especially in the Fall," Ronan said through a mouth full of toothpaste foam. Some fell into the sink below, and Adam didn't even tell him how gross he was. "Something about cold wood."

That night, they held each other in bed a little closer, a little tighter. Neither slept well, the both of them convinced that every noise of the night was something waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> The story about the guy in the factory is based on a thing that happened to my dads best friend. Only, he insists it was more like 20 ft in the air. Also, it happened when they were both drunk and in the sticks. And this was pre-cell phones, so these two idiots (my dad canNOT handle the sight of blood either) were flailing about until these strangers drove by and got to another strangers house to call an ambulance. He had to go through surgery and did lose some feeling in that hand. The doctors told him he probably should have died. He lived tho!


End file.
